Desejos Secretos De Uma Mente Vingativa
by GioviSouza
Summary: Isabella Swan tinha apenas um objetivo: matar o herdeiro da máfia inimiga, Edward Cullen, mas não contava com uma paixão avassaladora que tomaria ambos. Após longos três anos levando um relacionamento dentro de uma mentira, ela acaba fazendo uma descoberta que pode mudar a vida do casal. Projeto One-shot Oculta 2019


**N/A: Crepúsculo não me pertence.**

**Olá! Essa fic faz parte do Projeto One-Shot Oculta, um amigo oculto entre autoras do fandom de Crepúsculo. Confira as regras e todas as participantes na página bit. ly/ POSOffnet**

**Você também encontra o link diretamente no meu perfil, na aba de Favorite Authors.**

**Essa fanfic é dedicada à minha amiga oculta Bri. Me desculpa ter te enganado durante todo esse tempo, eu não aguentava mais guardar esse segredos, principalmente quando a gente se encontrava hahahaha Espero que você goste!**

* * *

**Desejos Secretos De Uma Mente Vingativa**

Ainda ouço os gritos ecoando na minha cabeça. Ainda lembro da minha mãe pedindo pra eu correr. O som dos tiros estarão sempre em minha memória.

Eu corri tanto naquela noite e só parei quando encontrei uma delegacia de polícia. Eles localizaram os meus pais, que àquela altura já estavam mortos. Me lembro de ver as autoridades cochicharem e seus olhares de pena, bem como os desconfiados. No entanto, acabei sendo descartada como suspeita quando eles ligaram os assassinatos dos meus pais mafiosos com a festança da máfia inimiga. Estava claro o que havia acontecido, mas que nenhuma justiça seria feita.

Fui criada pela minha avó paterna depois que a máfia inimiga matou a minha família. Eu era muito nova, quase uma adolescente, então pouco entendia sobre isso. Foi pela minha avó que eu entendi tudo com mais clareza ao longo do tempo e comecei a planejar o assassinato do herdeiro da máfia da família Cullen.

Os Cullen eram os maiores rivais do Swan e, após tantas ameaças, eles cumpriram o que prometeram. Como não sujavam suas mãos de sangue, acreditaram que eu também estava morta quando os assassinos dos meus pais reportaram à Carlisle as baixas. Ninguém se importou em checar quantos caixões foram enterrados. Desde então eu me tornei Isabella Dwyer para a minha própria proteção e isso deu margem para que conseguisse executar os meus planos sem problemas.

A família Cullen, assim como a minha, tinha optado por ter apenas um filho, o menino de ouro da máfia: Edward Cullen. Era um garoto mimado e extremamente inconsequente, o que foi ótimo para mim já que foi em uma das suas noitadas eu o conheci.

Edward Cullen estava no camarote de um lugar badalado e eu me infiltrei em meio às garotas que ele tinha contratado para foder. Não era como se eu tivesse um corpo escultural como elas, mas ninguém questionou o gosto peculiar do herdeiro da máfia mais poderosa dos Estados Unidos.

Me servi das bebidas que estavam ali, mas queria me manter sóbria. Bebi o bastante para me tornar corajosa e seduzi-lo. Era claro o quanto ele estava bêbado então tive que fazer um esforço maior para ser notada. Comecei a dançar sensualmente, sem nunca desgrudar os olhos dele, mas não parecia funcionar já que as garotas puxavam o rosto do homem para si mesmas quando queriam que ele prestasse atenção no que elas diziam.

Então eu tive que ser mais agressiva e me aproximei, sentando em seu colo de frente para ele e beijando os seus lábios. Talvez fossem a bebida e a frustração falando juntas, talvez fosse o meu desejo mais obscuro, mas a verdade é que eu gostei e não parei. Sentia as suas mãos misturadas às das outras garotas me tocando e queria mais.

Me repreendi pelo pensamento já que não era aquilo o que eu deveria querer. A minha ideia era seduzir Edward Cullen, sugerir uma transa, mas na verdade iria matá-lo. Ia fazer Carlisle e Esme sentirem a mesma dor que eu senti.

Edward tentou me tocar por baixo do vestido e eu segurei o seu pulso com força.

\- Aqui não. - Alertei.

\- Você é uma puta. Eu paguei por você. Tem que fazer o que eu mando. - Ele tentou forçar mais uma vez e eu enfiei as unhas no seu pulso, fazendo com que ele se afastasse de uma vez.

\- Quer que eu faça meu trabalho bem feito? Me leve para longe daqui. - Falei com firmeza, olhando fundo em seus olhos verdes.

Edward abriu um sorriso malicioso e deu um tapa na minha bunda.

\- Mandona. Eu gosto. - Edward se levantou comigo ainda em seu colo e eu tive que fazer um esforço para não cair. - Vamos. Quero todas em meu quarto. - Ele disse, abraçando as outras duas garotas pelos ombros.

Então eu estava sendo obrigada a entrar em uma suruba. Não era a minha primeira vez fazendo sexo, mas em uma suruba com certeza era. Para acabar com isso de uma vez, eu quis ser a primeira a sentar no seu pau. Impedi que qualquer uma delas participasse daquilo, sugerindo que elas fossem até a banheira de hidromassagem esperar por nós. Não tinha problema se eu tivesse que esperar as garotas irem embora para executar o meu plano ou se tivesse que transar com ele ou com todos eles, estava disposta a fazer de tudo pela minha vingança.

Eu só não contava com a nossa conexão fosse incrível. Até achei que pudesse ser o ódio empregado no momento, mas no terceiro orgasmo eu entendi que éramos apenas nós. Edward se esqueceu completamente das outras garotas que, após falhas tentativas de chamar a sua atenção, foram embora frustradas.

Não consegui executar o meu plano, fugi como uma idiota e prometi que o mataria em uma nova oportunidade. Depois daquela noite, evitei o homem por semanas. Com uma facilidade não tão impressionante, ele descobriu o meu telefone e endereço. Graças aos meus registros falsos, mais tarde me contou que sabia que eu era uma órfã criada pela avó. Nenhum rastro de que eu era sua maior inimiga havia sido deixado para trás.

Minha avó teria me repreendido com razão se ainda estivesse viva quando eu aceitei sair com Edward. Eu tinha um plano, mas havia esquecido de que quando se tratava de Edward as chances do plano falhar eram altas. Tentei ser alguém que não era, mas estava tão confortável que não fui ninguém além de Isabella Swan - ou Isabella Dwyer, que era apenas eu com uma história diferente. Iria levá-lo para a cama e o mataria, mas mais uma vez falhei miseravelmente.

Por mais que eu não quisesse aceitar, que eu insistisse em planejar e planejar, sabia que havia me apaixonado por Edward. Eu tentava achar meios de me justificar para poder ficar com ele, como se eu devesse explicações para alguém. E eu devia, não à alguém, mas à minha consciência.

Não era Edward quem havia mandado matar meus pais, certo? Talvez eu devesse matar os seus pais, pagar na mesma moeda... Mas ainda assim não seria justo com ele.

Deixei o plano de matar Edward parado e resolvi deixar a vingança de lado por um tempo. Não tinha dúvidas de que ele se cansaria de mim, mas todas as minhas certezas foram por água abaixo quando ele contou sobre a máfia e quis me apresentar os pais. Não acreditava que ele fazia isso com todas as namoradas e estava começando a achar que eu não seria apenas um simples caso para sempre. Eu protelei, sempre arrumando uma desculpa para não ir, mas ele insistia, arrumando soluções para os problemas.

Quando eu conheci Esme e Carlisle, fui muito bem recebida e quase me esqueci dos monstros que eram. Me repreendi por sorrir e interagir amigavelmente com os meus inimigos. Eu estava confortável em território inimigo e não me perdoava por isso. Sempre que ficávamos para dormir, eu pensava em matá-los no meio da noite, mas era covarde demais para sujar minhas mãos, assim como eles.

Decidi levar adiante essa relação, por mais que tivesse pesadelo com a morte dos meus pais sempre que íamos à residência dos Cullen.

Edward havia descoberto que eu não era puta e que me sustentava com a fortuna dos meus pais e avó. Expliquei que fui pega por um acaso pelos seus seguranças naquele dia da balada e ele não pareceu querer questionar enquanto eu passava a língua pelo lóbulo da sua orelha. Sempre que adentrávamos em um assunto que pertencia à uma zona perigosa, eu oferecia sexo e parecia estar funcionando muito bem.

Eu acabei me acostumando com a ideia de namorar Edward e, quando não estávamos perto da sua família mafiosa, era fácil me esquecer do meu objetivo inicial. De certa forma, amar Edward era fácil e eu me peguei pensando se nos apaixonaríamos em um cenário diferente, se a máfia Swan ainda existisse, e a conclusão era sempre a mesma: sim, o amor aconteceria de um jeito ou de outro.

Edward havia se tornado um homem romântico e, ao contrário do que eu achava, muito fiel. O homem sempre dava um jeito de me surpreender, fosse com gestos ou palavras. Como naquele momento, após três anos juntos, estávamos deitados na sua cama, que havia se tornado nossa há muito tempo, nós nos olhávamos apaixonadamente, apenas trocando carícias em silêncio. Seu semblante se alterou para um triste e eu senti o meu coração se apertar.

\- O que foi? - Perguntei com o cenho franzido e acariciando o seu rosto com a barba por fazer.

Edward me olhou por um momento antes de soltar um longo suspiro e selar os nossos lábios brevemente.

\- Às vezes tenho tanto medo de te perder. - Comentou com a voz embargada, como o homem sensível que era.

Se eu pudesse adivinhar, jamais diria que era alguém que liderava uma máfia poderosa.

\- Eu estou aqui... O que, traduzindo, significa que eu preferiria morrer do que ficar longe de você. - Disse com tanta verdade que me assustei, mas não deixei transparecer.

\- Eu te amo. - Sussurrou antes de beijar os meus lábios.

Era óbvio que Edward já havia dito que me amava diversas vezes ao longo desses anos, mas eu quase sempre sentia uma mistura de sentimentos que iam de culpa à felicidade extrema. Sendo verdade ou não, eu também já havia dito à ele que o amava, mas evitava ser a primeira a falar ou corresponder. Eu era uma traidora, era verdade, mas uma traidora culpada.

\- Você não vai me perder. - Disse em tom de promessa.

\- Como pode ter tanta certeza? - Ele se sentou na cama para me olhar melhor. - Eu sou um mafioso, Bella. Um mafioso poderoso e isso significa que eles podem querer me atingir a qualquer momento, e os maiores alvos são você e os meus pais.

\- Você tem que parar de pensar sobre esse tipo de coisa quando tem seguranças que revistam até a mim. - Me ajeitei para ficar sentada e toquei sua mão. - Além disso: eu tenho uma arma.

\- Você gostou mesmo do meu presente, não é? - Ele semicerrou os olhos na minha direção.

\- Claro que sim. E eu tive o melhor professor do mundo. - Selei os nossos lábios.

\- Você aprendeu rápido mesmo. Acho que é um dom. - Edward envolveu a minha cintura e eu sorri, aprofundando o nosso beijo.

Mais uma vez eu queria distraí-lo do fato de ser uma boa atiradora por causa dos meus pais mafiosos e dos meus anos praticando para acertar um tiro nele.

\- Por mais que seja tentador continuar aqui na cama com você, nós ainda temos que ir ao casamento da Rosalie e do Emmett. - Edward comentou quando separou os nossos lábios, guardando uma mecha do meu cabelo atrás da orelha.

Rosalie era amiga de infância de Edward e filha do braço direito de seu pai, o homem em quem Carlisle mais confiava no mundo depois da sua família. Era uma garota legal e o noivo também, mas não era como se eu gostasse de interagir com alguém além de Edward. Não temia cometer um erro, mentia há tanto tempo que já não era mais Isabella Swan, apenas era confortável estar perto de alguém com quem eu criara tanto vínculo, intimidade e carinho.

O futuro marido dela era uma pessoa comum que havia sido inserido na máfia de modo que não estava autorizado a sair de outro jeito a não ser dentro de um caixão, era assim que as coisas funcionavam.

\- Eles nem sentiriam nossa falta. - Resmunguei, ficando por cima dele e beijando o seu maxilar.

Edward gargalhou e espalmou as mãos na minha bunda.

\- Meu amor... Você não faz ideia de como eu queria que isso fosse verdade. Agora vamos antes que meu pai mande alguém atrás de nós. - Disse, dando leves tapas na minha bunda e se levantando, fazendo o meu corpo cair para o lado.

Apoiei as mãos atrás do corpo e fiz um pequeno bico, olhando enquanto ele caminhava em direção ao banheiro.

\- Estraga prazeres. - Murmurei.

\- Serei seu a noite toda. - Piscou para mim no batente da porta e sumiu para dentro do banheiro com um sorriso malicioso.

Mordi o lábio inferior e fui atrás dele. Edward já tirava a camisa e estava pronto para ajustar a temperatura da água quando eu o abracei por trás, acariciando o seu peito nu e dando beijos por suas costas.

\- Nós vamos nos atrasar. - Ele alertou enquanto minhas mãos desciam para a sua calça.

\- Não somos os noivos. - Resmunguei, tocando o seu pau ereto dentro da calça. - Seu corpo diz algo diferente dos seus lábios.

Edward se virou de frente para mim e chocou o meu corpo contra a parede, fazendo com que eu abrisse um sorriso malicioso ao sentir o seu quadril pressionar o meu enquanto nossos lábios se roçavam.

\- É impossível não ficar duro perto de você, meu amor. - Edward sussurrou rouco contra os meus lábios antes de me beijar com ferocidade.

Uma de suas mãos se enfiou por entre os fios do meu cabelo enquanto a outra adentrava a minha calça de moletom e a calcinha, massageando o meu clítoris e me fazendo amolecer em seus braços no mesmo instante. Entrelacei uma perna em seu quadril para dar espaço para o seu dedo mergulhar em minha buceta, obrigando-me a descolar os nossos lábios para deitar a cabeça contra a parede fria e gemer o seu nome.

\- Edward, por favor. - Pedi, agarrando os seus cabelos com força.

\- Peça. O que você quer? - Perguntou enquanto curvava o dedo levemente dentro de mim e continuava os movimentos.

\- Ah! - Gemi mais alto e revirei os olhos. - O seu pau! Me fode! - Implorei.

Edward tirou o dedo de mim e eu vi o seu sorriso malicioso enquanto abaixava as nossas calças. Apoiei os braços em seus ombros e dei impulso para entrelaçar minhas pernas à sua volta, sentindo ele roçar o pau entre os lábios da minha buceta antes de adentrá-la.

\- Isso... Tão bom! - Elogiei.

\- Você gosta? - Ele perguntou, roçando os lábios por meu maxilar e então nos meus.

\- Muito. - Mordi e suguei o seu lábio inferior.

O homem abriu um enorme sorriso e tomou meus lábios em mais um beijo cheio de desejo enquanto iniciava os movimentos, me pegando de surpresa ao meter tão rápido e fundo. Não conseguia me concentrar no beijo, estava dividida entre gemer, agarrar os seus cabelos e arranhando as suas costas. Seus movimentos eram tão deliciosamente bruscos que eu sentia as suas bolas baterem na minha bunda, fazendo o tesão crescer.

Edward desistiu de beijar os meus lábios e enfiou o rosto em meu pescoço, lambendo e chupando enquanto segurava minha cintura com força para conseguir continuar a meter no mesmo ritmo até o fim. Eu sentia um formigamento conhecido crescer em meu baixo ventre e sabia que estava prestes a explodir em um orgasmo.

\- Ah, merda! - Gemi alto, sentindo minha buceta contrair antes de explodir em um orgasmo.

Ele cessou os beijos em meu pescoço, apoiando a testa em meu ombro, e grunhiu longamente após algumas estocadas, gozando dentro de mim. Nós estávamos ofegantes, tentando normalizar as nossas respirações ainda unidos, abraçados e trocando carícias.

Era injusto que aquele homem tivesse que ser o alvo da minha vingança.

\- Agora estamos atrasados. - Edward disse, a voz rouca e sensual.

Toquei o seu rosto e seu olhar encontrou o meu.

\- Por um bom motivo. - Selei os nossos lábios.

\- Não tenho dúvidas sobre isso. - Concordou, aprofundando o nosso beijo.

Nós tomamos banho juntos, mas não voltamos a nos provocar. Poderíamos atrasar, mas não tanto. Tinha certeza de que ainda receberíamos olhares raivosos do seu pai, mas não sabia até que ponto eu me importava.

Coloquei o meu vestido vermelho de frente única, fiz uma maquiagem caprichada, coloquei as joias que ele havia me dado, calcei os saltos e deixei os cabelos caírem em ondas sobre os ombros. Quando estava fazendo os últimos retoques em frente ao espelho, Edward tocou o meu quadril e pressionou o seu pau ereto na minha bunda.

\- Você está tão sensual neste vestidos. - Elogiou, tirando os cabelos das minhas costas e beijando a minha pele nua.

\- Do jeito que você gosta. - Comentei, olhando para ele pelo espelho e encontrando o seu olhar verde faiscando na minha direção.

\- E sempre gostarei. - Garantiu, abraçando a minha cintura e beijando o meu pescoço. - Agora vamos, porque se você continuar rebolando essa bunda contra o meu pau, eu serei obrigado a desistir de ir à esse casamento.

Gargalhei e me virei para pegar a minha bolsa assim que ele me soltou.

\- Eu não fiz nada. - Fiz uma expressão inocente e seu olhar semicerrado encontrou o meu. - O quê?

\- Claro, Bella. - Edward se aproximou, tocando o meu queixo entre o indicador e o polegar enquanto olhava em meus olhos. - Eu te conheço bem o bastante para saber que está mentindo.

Selei os nossos lábios e andei na frente, impedindo que ele me visse engolir em seco ou a mudança brusca da minha expressão. Será que ele realmente sabia quando eu estava mentindo? Será que durante todo esse tempo sabia que eu o queria morto?

Tentei não pensar nisso e me distraí a caminho do casamento, fosse cantando as músicas da rádio, rindo ou conversando. Quando chegamos, Emmett e Rosalie já trocavam os seus votos e algumas pessoas nos olharam em reprovação, uma delas sendo Carlisle Cullen. Ele cochichou algo para Edward, que apenas revirou os olhos. Eu os cumprimentei com um aceno e fui retribuída, sabendo que eles não me culpariam pelo atraso a menos que tivessem um motivo e Edward não daria um à eles.

Rosalie usava um vestido de noiva clássico, sem véu, com uma saia levemente cheia, ombros nus e estava linda, como sempre. Emmett usava um smoking preto e tinha um sorriso apaixonado para a sua futura esposa. Presenciar o amor daquela forma quase me fazia esquecer sobre o tipo de pessoas de caráter duvidoso que me rodeavam.

Não demoramos a nos deslocar até o salão de festas que ficava no mesmo local da cerimônia. Nossa mesa estava muito bem localizada e eu sabia que isso se deviam aos privilégios que a família Cullen tinha com os Hale.

O salão estava decorado com rosas brancas como as da cerimônia e toda a decoração era dourada, fazendo um contraste elegante. Lustres gigantescos e luxuosos desciam do teto e iluminavam o ambiente.

A nossa mesa foi a primeira a receber os cumprimentos dos noivos e, junto deles, vieram Jasper Hale, o irmão da noiva, e Alice, a namorada do garoto loiro que era feliz demais e eu tinha quase certeza de que não fazia ideia sobre o caráter da família do seu namorado porque era a garota mais sorridente e espontânea que já havia conhecido.

\- Parabéns, Rose, Emm. - Desejei, abraçando um de cada vez. - Está tudo muito lindo.

\- Vocês gostaram? - Rose perguntou, os olhos brilhando quando assentimos. - Agradeçam à minha madrinha. - Apontou para Alice. - Eu quase a enlouqueci.

\- Não seja tola. - Alice revirou os olhos. - Foi um prazer preparar o seu casamento.

\- Já sabemos quem contratar quando for a nossa vez. - Edward disse, tocando a minha cintura e me fazendo corar.

\- Isso foi um pedido, Edward? - Ergui uma sobrancelha para ele. - Porque vai ter que fazer melhor do que isso se espera que eu aceite.

Emmett explodiu em um gargalhada e os outros acompanharam com risadas mais baixas.

\- Edward, você poderia ter dormido sem essa. - Jasper comentou.

\- Essa mulher não tem noção do perigo. - Edward disse, apertando o toque da minha cintura.

\- Pelo contrário: eu gosto do perigo. - Mordi o lábio inferior, arrancando urros dos nossos amigos.

\- É o amor da minha vida mesmo. - Ele disse, selando os nossos lábios demoradamente.

\- Precisamos ir, mas esperamos vocês na pista de dança. - Rose chamou a nossa atenção e acenou, sumindo até outra mesa com o noivo em seu encalço.

Alice e Jasper também voltaram para a mesa dos Hale e então nós voltamos a nos sentar, recebendo o jantar e as bebidas pelas mãos habilidosas dos garçons sem demora. Carlisle tomava uma taça de champanhe atrás da outra e já começava a ficar levemente alterado pouco antes da sobremesa.

\- Carlisle! - Marcus Hale chegou à nossa mesa, nos cumprimentando com Didyme em seu encalço. - Vejo que estão aproveitando a festa. Os jovens não vão dançar?

\- Estamos esperando a valsa dos noivos. - Edward comentou.

\- Ah, claro! Tem razão! - Marcus assentiu e riu, tocando o ombro de Carlisle. - Seu garoto está tão crescido. Se lembra de qual foi a sua primeira ordem?

\- E como eu poderia esquecer? - Carlisle tinha um sorriso imenso nos lábios. - O garoto ainda estava sendo inserido em nossas reuniões.

\- Quantos anos ele tinha? - O Hale franziu o cenho.

\- 15 anos.

\- 15 anos e uma mente brilhante! - Marcus ergueu as mãos para o alto e arrancou risadas dos presentes, exceto por mim.

Eu tentava fingir que não estava prestando a atenção, mas no fundo temia o fim daquele assunto. Beberiquei da minha água e tentei me acalmar, dizendo à minha intuição que estava errada.

\- 15 anos e destruiu os nossos maiores inimigos. Foi o fim dos Swan! E ali eu tive certeza de que ele sempre seria o meu orgulho. - Carlisle assentiu, os olhos brilhando na direção do filho.

Não... Não podia ser... Isso não estava acontecendo!

\- Com licença. - Murmurei, me levantando e indo até o banheiro.

Para a minha sorte, o banheiro estava vazio e eu consegui surtar em paz. Com as mãos apoiadas na pia, eu encarava o meu reflexo raivoso. Me sentia traída, por mim mesma e por Edward. Esse tempo todo tentando culpar o seu pai quando ele era o grande culpado daquela história.

Eu tinha que matá-lo depois de ter criado todo esse sentimento de amor por ele. Tinha que matá-lo para vingar a minha família. Tinha que matar o homem da minha vida por causa dessa maldita máfia, por um ódio que havia sido instaurado antes mesmo de nascermos.

Peguei um dos frascos perfumados para deixar o banheiro com um cheiro agradável e joguei contra a parede, a música da valsa abafando o meu momento de surto. Tentei me acalmar, parar de chorar e retocar a maquiagem. Eu precisava fazer isso, precisava acabar com a sua vida, não tinha mais jeito, não dava para ser diferente. Estava fadada ao sofrimento.

Quando senti que era capaz de estar na presença daquelas pessoas novamente, uma música pop animada tocava e todos haviam ido para a pista de dança. Antes que pudesse chegar ao meu destino final, braços fortes envolveram a minha cintura e eu me virei assustada apenas para encontrar um Edward preocupado.

\- Você está bem? Aconteceu alguma coisa? - Perguntou, acariciando o meu rosto.

Forcei o meu melhor sorriso, mas pareceu mais com um ranger de dentes.

\- Estou ótima. - Menti, assentindo. - Vamos dançar. Só preciso deixar a bolsa na mesa.

Edward assentiu e eu consegui deixar a minha bolsa na mesa, que agora estava vazia. Tinha certeza que não havia problemas já que ninguém se atreveria a mexer na mesa dos Cullen sem temer perder a vida.

Eu tinha que agir normalmente para que, assim que fôssemos para a mansão, eu pudesse pegar a minha arma que estava bem escondida e usá-la contra Edward. Seria simples, rápido, fácil e sem pensar muito sobre o assunto. Eu só tinha que fazer, no automático.

Undisclosed Desires começou a tocar e eu puxei Edward pela mão, guiando-o por entre as pessoas. Edward me puxou pela mão, fazendo nossos corpos se chocarem. Seus olhos faiscaram em desejo enquanto eu me afastava dois passos para recuperar o fôlego, tentando não ficar tão afetada pelo homem que morreria pelas minhas mãos naquela noite.

Sem deixar que eu me afastasse, ele me puxou de volta e colou os nossos corpos, espalmando as mãos nas minhas costas. Toquei o seu peito e então comecei a remexer o quadril, deslizando a mão por seu braço e roçando os nossos lábios. Me virei e colei minhas costas em seu peito, entrelaçando os meus braços em volta do seu pescoço e continuando a remexer meu quadril contra o seu. Suas mãos habilidosas subiam por minhas coxas, quadril, tronco, braços e então os abaixando apenas para virar o meu rosto na sua direção.

Os olhos de Edward eram duas esmeraldas na minha direção e toda a sua intensidade fazia contato direto com a minha buceta. Eu odiava o poder que aquele homem exercia sobre mim e odiava ainda mais ter que acabar com aquilo. Eu odiava Edward Cullen e todas as merdas que ele havia trazido para as nossas famílias.

\- Vamos embora daqui. - Soprou contra os meus lábios.

Não disse mais nada, apenas o puxei para longe dali. Sem nos despedir, chamamos pelo nosso carro e, enquanto fazíamos o caminho até a mansão, eu tratei de beijá-lo. Felix já estava acostumado com aquele tipo de situação e não se incomodava com os nossos grunhidos no banco traseiro - ou pelo menos era o que eu supunha.

Enquanto sentia as mãos de Edward passearem livremente pelo meu corpo, me perguntei se seria ruim se transássemos uma última vez, como em uma despedida. Aquele homem era uma maldição e uma bênção na minha vida, disso eu nunca teria dúvidas.

Quase corremos para o quarto e entramos aos tropeços, desesperados um pelo outro. Eu comecei a tirar a sua roupa sem dificuldade, querendo me livrar daquilo, querendo o prazer, querendo nublar a minha mente.

\- Calma. - Edward pediu, afastando os nossos lábios e me olhando. - Por que tanta pressa, Bella? Temos todo o tempo do mundo.

Senti um nó se formar na garganta e um aperto em meu peito. Edward não fazia ideia de que nós não tínhamos todo o tempo do mundo.

Virei de costas para ele, não deixando ele ver o quão abalada eu havia ficado com aquilo e puxei os cabelos para o colo dos meus seios, abaixando a cabeça para que ele desfizesse o laço do meu vestido e me libertasse dali. Edward beijou os meus ombros nus e a minha nuca antes de desfazer o nó, deixando que o vestido caísse aos meus pés e revelasse a minha nudez.

\- Porra... Eu nunca vou me acostumar. - Edward grunhiu, girando o meu corpo para poder me admirar com seus olhos brilhantes. - Você é tão linda que até parece um sonho.

Toquei o seu rosto, olhando fundo em seus olhos. Verde havia se tornado a minha cor preferida desde que eu havia conhecido e me apaixonado pelo meu maior inimigo.

\- Não é um sonho. Eu estou aqui. - Coloquei suas mãos em meus seios e toquei os botões da sua camisa. - Me toque.

Edward acatou ao meu pedido e apertou os meus seios, circulando os mamilos com os polegares. Mordi o meu lábio inferior, sentindo a minha buceta umedecer ao seu toque enquanto terminava de abrir a sua camisa e lidava com o cós da sua calça. Ele se afastou o mínimo para tirar as suas roupas e eu o admirei em toda a sua gloriosa nudez.

Me aproximei os poucos passos que nos separavam e colei os nossos lábios, enfiando os meus dedos em seus cabelos e sentindo os seus braços fortes envolverem a minha cintura. Era um beijo diferente do desejoso que trocamos no banheiro mais cedo, era mais como um beijo apaixonado, do tipo que fazia o nosso coração se acelerar, as pernas amolecerem e desejar não parar até que os lábios estivessem dormentes.

Me afastei como uma covarde, levando os meus beijos por seu maxilar e pescoço enquanto minhas mãos atrevidas iam até o seu pau ereto. Gemi contra o seu peito, descendo os beijos e me ajoelhando em sua frente, colocando os meus olhos nele.

\- Isabella... Não me olha assim. - Pediu, segurando os meus cabelos.

\- Por quê? Eu sei que você gosta. - Umedeci os lábios e sorri com malícia.

\- Eu gosto, mas vou ter uma ejaculação precoce. - Explicou, me fazendo gargalhar.

\- Sabe? Eu amo o poder que exerço sobre você, Edward.

Antes que ele pudesse responder alguma coisa, engoli o seu pau de uma vez, fazendo movimentos de sucção e arrancando gemidos dele. Edward estava agarrado em meus cabelos, o tesão presente em cada centímetro do seu ser. Passei a sugar apenas a sua glande, movimentando a minha mão por toda a sua extensão e acariciando a suas bolas com a mão livre.

\- Bella... Porra, Bella... Eu vou gozar. - Edward tentava dizer em meio aos gemidos, curvando o seu corpo levemente para a frente.

Não parei com os movimentos, sugando a cabeça do seu pau com força e masturbando-o em movimento giratórios, sentindo o seu pau vibrar sob os meus lábios antes dos jatos quentes do seu gozo atingirem a minha garganta. Sentei sobre meus tornozelos e lambi os lábios, sorrindo satisfeita para o homem ofegante e abalado à minha frente.

Edward esticou a mão na minha direção e puxou o meu corpo para colar ao seu enquanto caminhávamos para a cama, nosso olhar preso por uma conexão invisível.

\- Eu já estive com muitas garotas, Bella. - Ele começou, a voz baixa e rouca. - Mas nenhuma delas jamais chegará aos seus pés.

Nós nos deitamos na cama, Edward se posicionando entre minhas pernas enquanto roçava os nossos lábios.

\- Está dizendo isso porque acabei de te fazer gozar ou...

\- Eu sempre digo à você que é única, Bella. - Edward mordeu o meu lábio inferior e contornou os meus lábios com a ponta da língua. - Será a única em minha vida até a minha morte.

Enfiei as unhas nas suas costas, sentindo um frio na barriga e a vontade de chorar voltar. Ele não tinha o direito de trazer aquilo à tona mesmo que não fosse intencionalmente, mesmo que Edward não soubesse sobre a sua morte em algumas horas.

Voltei a beijar os seus lábios, trazendo a ferocidade à tona e tentando voltar a nublar os meus pensamentos. Queria esquecer do que aconteceria dali algumas horas e me concentrar apenas em nós dois, em nosso sexo, em nossa ligação, em nossa última vez juntos.

Edward levou os lábios por meu pescoço, lambendo e mordiscando a região. Eu estava inquieta, queria que ele me tocasse e peguei uma de suas mãos, levando até a minha buceta. Ele riu contra o meu pescoço e ergueu o olhar para encontrar o meu.

\- Quanto mais você tiver pressa... - Edward mergulhou um dedo na minha buceta e tirou. - Mais eu vou te provocar. - Ele chupou o dedo e me deu para chupar, ao que eu fiz sem pestanejar com os olhos presos nele. - Mulher, você é muito sexy.

\- O que está esperando para me foder então? - Ergui uma sobrancelha e repuxei um sorriso de canto.

\- Não tenho pressa. Quero curtir a minha mulher sexy. - Piscou e selou os nossos lábios em um beijo breve.

Eu ri dele em meio ao beijo e o observei levar os beijos aos meus seios, capturando um mamilo e sugando levemente antes de brincar com a língua nele. Uma das minhas mãos se mantinha em sua nuca enquanto o observava, sentindo o tesão crescer. Edward repetiu os movimentos no outro mamilo e nossos olhares se encontraram enquanto os seus lábios voltavam a descer por meu corpo, beijando a minha barriga e se demorando em meu umbigo, o movimento da sua língua fazendo contato direto com a minha buceta.

Quando ele chegou em minha buceta, abraçou as minhas coxas e passou o nariz pela minha virilha, sentindo o cheiro do meu tesão presente ali. Sabia que Edward queria me provocar e não apenas apreciar o momento, e aquilo me levava à loucura.

\- Edward... - Gemi e rebolei em seu rosto.

\- Se você continuar a me apressar, eu vou demorar ainda mais. - Disse, dando um tapa na minha bunda e me olhando enquanto passava a ponta da língua no meu monte de Vênus.

\- Você está me torturando. - Fiz um pequeno bico, me apoiando nos antebraços. - Desse jeito eu vou ter que fazer sozinha. - Dito isto, escorreguei a mão entre seu rosto e minha buceta, tocando o meu clítoris e soltando um longo gemido.

\- Por mais sensual que isso seja e eu queira ver isso em um outro momento, agora sou eu quem vai te dar prazer. - Edward substituiu a minha mão pelos seus lábios e sugou longamente o meu clítoris, arrancando-me um gemido alto.

Deitei o corpo na cama e agarrei os seus cabelos ruivos, não deixando que ele saísse dali tão cedo. Edward tratava de lamber e sugar o meu clítoris, descendo a língua até a entrada da minha buceta e me arrancando suspiro de prazer. Quando ele se concentrou apenas em meu clítoris, eu pensei em protestar, mas logo ele penetrou um de seus dedos, fazendo movimentos rápidos com o dedo levemente curvado, tocando em meu ponto de prazer.

Eu sabia que não demoraria para eu atingir o meu ápice daquele jeito e já a minha buceta se contrair. Edward parou os movimentos bruscamente e veio ao meu encontro, beijando os meus lábios e fazendo eu sentir o meu gosto, amava quando ele fazia aquilo!

Ele roçou a cabeça do seu pau no meu clitóris e eu envolvi sua cintura com as minhas pernas, agarrando em seus braços antes de senti-lo me penetrar de uma vez, fazendo com que descolasse nossos lábios para gemer alto enquanto gozava violentamente.

Com a minha buceta tão sensível pelo recente orgasmo, Edward voltou a se movimentar com rapidez antes que eu pudesse me recuperar completamente. Eu arranhava as suas costas e continuava a gemer palavras desconexas, ouvindo os seus grunhidos e sentindo leves mordidas e beijos em meu pescoço. Tão logo já sentia que estava perto de gozar de novo, minha buceta se contraindo em volta do seu pau.

\- Porra... Mulher, você vai me matar se continuar fazendo isso. - Edward rosnou, mordendo o meu lóbulo.

Afundei minhas unhas em suas costas e revirei os olhos quando senti suas bombadas fundas, gozando mais uma vez enquanto gemia o seu nome. Edward veio em seguida, afundando o rosto em meu pescoço enquanto soltava um grunhido longo.

Nós continuamos naquela posição por alguns segundos, recuperando as nossas respirações e então Edward saiu de dentro de mim, rolando para o lado e sorrindo largamente. Me sentia fraca, meus membros não respondiam ao meu comando e talvez eu pudesse dormir um pouco antes de matar o homem que eu amava.

Edward encontrou o meu olhar sonolento e puxou o edredom para cobrir os nossos corpos nus, me abraçando para si e beijando o alto da minha cabeça. Sempre tão carinhoso, deslizou os dedos pela pele nua das minhas costas e cantarolou baixo.

\- Durma bem, meu amor. Eu te amo. - Sussurrou poucos segundos antes de eu cair no sono.

Acordei de um pesadelo com os meus pais pouco depois e encontrei Edward dormindo tranquilamente ao meu lado. Me levantei e fui até o banheiro, vestindo o meu roupão depois de fazer a minha higiene e lavando o meu rosto. Eu tinha que ser forte, tinha que fazer aquilo de uma vez por todas e sem me acovardar.

Caminhei até a minha gaveta, procurando pela arma que eu mantinha sempre carregada em meio à roupas velha que sabia que ninguém mexeria. Olhei para a arma por um momento, sentindo uma vontade imensa de chorar. Eu nunca tinha atirado em nada que não fossem garrafas de vidro ou latas de metal. Qual seria a sensação de atirar no homem que eu amava?

\- Bella? - Edward chamou e eu me virei rapidamente, encontrando-o parado na porta do closet vestindo apenas uma calça de moletom e com uma expressão confusa. - O que foi? O que está escondendo aí?

Era agora, certo? Tinha que ser feito. Senti os meus olhos marejarem enquanto eu erguia a arma na sua direção com as mãos trêmulas. Edward arregalou os olhos e ergueu as mãos na altura dos ombros.

\- Bella, o que está fazendo? Abaixe essa arma agora.

\- Não! - Meus dentes rangiam enquanto eu engatilhava a arma. - De joelhos, porra.

\- Amor, calma... O que aconteceu? O que eu fiz? - Ele perguntava, tentando achar motivos para o meu surto repentino.

\- Cala a boca e ajoelha. - Falei, aproximando um passo e vendo-o se ajoelhar. - Você quer saber o que fez, Edward? Quer mesmo saber a porra que você fez? - Perguntei, chacoalhando a arma na sua direção. - Você mandou matar os meus pais, seu filho da puta! Você encomendou a minha morte!

\- O quê? Bella, do que está falando? - Edward perguntou, a expressão confusa e assustada.

Apoiei o cano da arma em sua testa e olhei fundo em seus olhos verdes que eu tanto amava, mas que agora estavam tão assustados.

\- Eu sou Isabella Swan. Reconhece o sobrenome? - Perguntei, sentindo algumas lágrimas molhando o meu rosto enquanto via a sua expressão se tornar surpresa. - Eu sempre quis te matar, Edward. Durantes esses anos eu só queria me vingar do que o merda do seu pai tinha feito. Ou pelo menos do que eu achava que ele tinha feito. Mas eu desisti, porque eu te amei desde o primeiro momento, desde o nosso primeiro beijo e estaria tudo bem enquanto fôssemos só nós odiando o bosta do seu pai. Até ontem... - Pressionei o cano com força na sua testa e o vi engolir em seco. - Quando eu descobri que era você quem queria a minha desgraça.

\- Bella, eu não sabia... Por favor, me deixa explicar...

\- Eu quero que se foda. - Rosnei. - Eu te odeio, Edward. Odeio por você ter mandado matar a minha família. Odeio por ser tão bom na cama. Odeio por ter me feito te amar. Odeio mais ainda por me fazer te matar.

Coloquei o dedo no gatilho, vendo o homem fechar os olhos e algumas lágrimas escorrerem por seu rosto. Era um homem indefeso e pronto para se entregar ao seu destino.

\- Eu te amo, Bella. - Soprou e eu congelei.

Não podia fazer aquilo, por mais que ele tivesse desgraçado a minha vida. Não podia matá-lo, não podia seguir com aquela vingança, não podia matar o amor da minha vida.

Então eu me acovardei e fiz o que fazia de melhor: fugi para bem longe dali.

xxx

Eu olhava a neve cair da janela da minha casa, iluminada apenas pela árvore de natal e pela lareira que me esquentava naquela cidade fria da Islândia e bebericava do meu leite quente, comendo alguns biscoitos que havia feito para passar o natal.

Faziam três meses desde que eu vira Edward pela última vez. Três meses desde que eu havia transado. Três meses que eu havia começado uma nova vida como Isabella Marie em Reiquiavique, tentando ser apenas uma estrangeira trabalhando, mesmo que não precisasse, em um país sem índices de violência. Três meses que eu havia me acovardado e deixado o amor da minha vida para trás.

Tentava não procurar saber sobre ele e segui a minha vida bem longe das redes sociais, sempre procurando ler algum livro ou assistir à uma nova série de televisão. Fora difícil no começo, mas tudo parecia estar correndo bem nas últimas semanas.

Batidas na porta da frente me fizeram despertar dos meus devaneios e eu me levantei, imaginando que fosse Stefan pedindo por mais uma xícara de açúcar ou um litro de leite.

\- Stefan, o que você esqueceu dess... - Parei de falar quando vi a figura de Edward parado do outro lado da porta.

\- Quem é Stefan? - Ele franziu o cenho.

Edward estava embalado dentro de muitos casacos e tinha o nariz e as bochechas vermelhas, e estava tão lindo. Merda, eu havia sido encontrada e agora ia ser morta. Tentei fechar a porta, mas fui impedida por ele imediatamente.

\- Isabella, espera, eu só quero conversar. - Ele falou, a fumaça gélida saindo por entre seus lábios.

\- Como posso saber que posso confiar em você? - Perguntei, escorando as minhas costas na porta de madeira enquanto fazia pressão para fechá-la. - Da última vez que nos vimos, eu tinha uma arma apontada para a sua cabeça e, se me lembro bem, você me queria morta há alguns anos atrás.

Edward riu antes de falar:

\- Tudo bem, você pode me deixar aqui fora congelando até a morte ou pode me dar abrigo e deixar eu me explicar.

\- Explicar? - Franzi o cenho e abri a porta, encarando os seus olhos esperançosos. - O que você tem para explicar, Edward?

\- Se você me deixar entrar, eu posso esclarecer a sua dúvida. - Deu de ombros e eu semicerrei os olhos na sua direção.

Suspirei profundamente e deixei que ele passasse, ignorando a sua animação quando o fez.

\- Uh, aqui está quente. - Sorriu, tirando um dos casacos e se sentando em uma das poltronas perto da lareira.

\- Vejo que já está se sentindo em casa. - Debochei, tentando me proteger dos seus encantos. - Quer um chocolate quente também?

\- Eu adoraria. Obrigado. - Sorriu largamente e eu revirei os olhos.

Busquei um chocolate quente para ele, que havia sobrado do que eu havia feito para mim, e peguei a minha arma para poder me proteger. Por mais que amasse aquele homem, não podia mais confiar nele depois do que eu havia feito.

Lhe entreguei a xícara e me sentei no sofá em frente à ele, apoiando os antebraços em meus joelhos e vendo os seus olhos se arregalarem na minha mão que estava com a arma.

\- Achei que íamos tratar isso com menos violência. - Soprou, bebericando do líquido fumegante da sua xícara.

\- Não existem situações sem violência quando se trata de nós, Edward. Nós somos filhos da máfia, não dá pra ser diferente.

\- Nós sermos filhos da máfia não significa que devemos seguir o mesmo caminho dos nossos pais. - Balançou a cabeça em negação e abaixou a xícara por um momento, mirando o líquido. - Sei que você acha que eu mandei matar a sua família, mas te garanto que não faz ideia da pressão que estava sofrendo ali. - Edward ergueu o seu olhar e eu apenas escutei sem interrompe-lo. - Depois que eu dei a ordem no calor do momento, me arrependi, mas sabia que seria pior se voltasse atrás. Um dos motivos para eu ser o garoto imprudente que fodia com várias pessoas, até ao mesmo tempo, e bebia, usava drogas, foi por ter acabado com a vida de pessoas que não haviam feito absolutamente nada contra mim.

\- E você quer que eu sinta pena de você, Edward? Porque eu estou longe de te perdoar pelo que causou à minha família. - Disse com a voz embargada, contendo as lágrimas teimosas que se acumulavam em meus olhos.

\- Não, Bella. Eu não espero que você me perdoe tão cedo. - Edward bebeu o resto do chocolate quente e deixou a xícara vazia na mesa ao seu lado. - Sua vida inteira foi marcada por perdas, que abalaram muito o seu psicológico. Eu sei que você sofreu, mas eu não quero que você se esconda.

Eu não sabia que chorava até soltar o primeiro soluço e limpar algumas lágrimas que haviam escorrido. Edward se ajoelhou em minha frente e aproximou a mão do meu rosto com cautela.

\- Se acalme, meu amor. - Ele sussurrou, procurando pelos meus olhos.

\- Edward, a gente não pode...

\- Confie em mim. - Pediu. - Eu quero reconciliar a violência em seu coração, eu quero reconhecer que sua beleza não é só uma máscara, eu quero exorcizar os demônios do seu passado, eu quero satisfazer os desejos secretos em seu coração. - Seus olhos nunca deixavam os meus e seu polegar fazia uma carícia gostosa em meu rosto. - Você pode ser uma pecadora, mas a sua inocência é minha.

Eu sabia que ele estava sendo verdadeiro, eu conhecia o meu Edward, eu podia confiar nele.

\- Edward, tem algo que você precisa saber.

Me levantei e caminhei alguns passos para longe dele, vendo-o se sentar sobre os tornozelos e me olhar com atenção. Deixei a arma de lado e tirei alguns casacos, deixando de lado e vendo o brilho de luxúria em seu olhar se tornar emocionado. A barriga de quatro meses já estava avantajada e se exibia pela blusa vermelha agarrada ao meu corpo.

\- Você... - Edward soprou, apontando para a minha barriga boquiaberto e eu assenti. - E você pretendia esconder o nosso filho de mim? - Sua voz tinha mágoa e eu senti o meu coração se partir.

\- Você não pode me culpar. - Funguei a limpei algumas lágrimas, vendo-o se levantar e caminhar até mim. - Eu não fazia ideia do que seria de nós depois que eu apontei uma arma na sua direção.

Edward tomou o meu rosto entre suas mãos e fixou o seu olhar no meu.

\- Devia ter confiado no nosso amor e que ele não morreria por um erro dos nossos pais. - Sussurrou contra os meus lábios antes de me beijar.

Eu sentia tanta falta daquele homem. Sentia falta dos seus beijos, do seu toque, do seu cheiro, da sua voz, da sua presença, dele por completo.

Enfiei meus dedos em seus fios cor de cobre e senti ele abraçar a minha cintura, mas sendo impedido pela minha barriga e se afastando repentinamente, provavelmente se lembrando da existência de uma vida ali.

Edward tocou a minha barriga e acariciou, ajoelhando em minha frente e beijando por cima do tecido da blusa, deitando a cabeça ali e fechando os olhos.

\- O papai está aqui, bebê. Eu prometo que não sairei de perto de vocês por um longo tempo. - Ele dizia, acariciando a minha barriga.

\- Não prometa o que não pode cumprir. - Soprei, acariciando os seus cabelos.

Ele ergueu o seu olhar para o meu e se levantou, me puxando para que nos sentássemos no sofá um lado do outro. Seus olhos estavam nas nossas mãos unidas e ele umedeceu os lábios antes de voltar a me olhar.

\- Acabou, Bella. - Franzi o cenho, sem entender sobre o que ele estava falando. - A máfia. Acabou.

\- Edward, o que voc... - Comecei, arregalando os olhos e afastando a minha mão.

\- Não, Bella. Calma. - Edward buscou a minha mão e olhou em meus olhos. - Eu dei um jeito de me desvincular. Fingi que havia sofrido um acidente, joguei o carro de uma ribanceira e ele explodiu em chamas. Para todos os efeitos, o herdeiro da máfia Cullen está morto.

\- Então quer dizer que...

\- Que eu descobri que você estava aqui depois de procurar por semanas incessantemente, deixando de dormir durante a noite para que te caçasse até no inferno. Então eu decidi que não queria mais me separar de você, que te teria de volta a qualquer custo e que nós iríamos nos amar sem medo. Eu, agora Edward Masen, nunca mais teria de que me separar da agora Isabella Marie. - Seus olhos brilhavam e ele tocou a minha barriga. - Nem mesmo do nosso bebê.

Se alguém me dissesse há uma semana atrás que eu seria capaz de confiar e perdoar Edward Cullen, eu gargalharia e debocharia dessa pessoa. Mas aqui estava eu, pronta para iniciar uma vida ao lado do homem que um dia causara tanta desgraça em minha vida, mas que eu era incapaz de não amar.

Em meus desejos mais secretos, aquele era o meu final feliz perfeito e eu não poderia ter conseguido melhor. Sem demora, montei em seu colo e colei os nossos lábios em um beijo apaixonado e cheio de saudades.


End file.
